The Secret of a Forgotten Village
by bookreader1743
Summary: Eragon, Saphira, and Brom go to Brom's home village to get help against Galbatorix's son. Little does Eragon know that Brom's niece would turn out to be the one who saves their land and Eragon himself!
1. Chapter 1

The Secret of a Forgotten Village

Disclaimer: I do not own the Eragon characters!

Chapter 1: News from Brom

"Eragon! Eragon, wake up!" Saphira called.

"Yes, Saphira?" Eragon asked.

"Brom is here!"

"WHAT? I'll be out in a second."

Eragon got up out of bed and got dressed. He wondered why Brom was here; after the battle Brom left and didn't come back. So why was he here now? Eragon walked to the kitchen where Brom was sitting and Saphira's head was in the window.

"Brom, what are you doing here?" Eragon asked as he started making tea.

"Eragon, I'm sorry for leaving but I had some important…"

"Brom, don't worry about it! It must have been very important for you to leave like you did. Anyway, what brings you to my home?"

"Eragon, Galbatorix had a son!"

"What? How do you know this?"

"He confronted me and he was very angry."

"Ok, now…does this have to do with why you're here?"

"Yes, Eragon, you and Saphira need to come with me to my home village. There is someone there that I want you to meet, I think she will be very helpful in our fight!"

"Our fight? Is this son of Galbatorix…"

"Zalron…"

"Zalron, is he starting another war?"

"Just with us ……for now."

"When do we leave?"

"Now, would be a good time, seen as he is staying at the village inn!"

"Let me pack up some things, it'll take me five minutes."

"Get going!"

Eragon packed his things and hooked them up to Saphira's saddle. He motioned for Brom to come outside with him so that they could leave after he put the saddle on Saphira.

When Eragon got outside Saphira said, "Eragon, you need to hurry, danger is coming!"

Eragon told her what news Brom had brought. Saphira walked over to the lake and looked out over it to the forest on the other side. Brom and Eragon walked beside her, "We need to go! Zalron is probably on his way. Saphira, can you carry both of us?" asked Brom.

"Yes, I can. Get on!"

Eragon got on first then Brom. Saphira jumped up and opened her wings to fly.

"We need to go away from the sun. The village is just beyond the boundary of the Spine, but it is hidden. You'll need to follow my command and not tell anybody about what you will see or how to get there! Understand?"

"Yes, Brom."

They stopped talking; the only communication was between Brom and Saphira's minds…but only for directions. The silence made Eragon start to wonder about why Brom had left and it worried him. This set off Saphira's thoughts and worries and she shared them with him.

"Maybe you should ask Brom…if it is bothering you so much, little one," suggested Saphira.

"Why me?"

"Because he will tell you! He thinks of you as a son, he'll tell you anything."

"Oh, all right but if he gets mad your going to carry him with your talons."

"Fine," Saphira agreed.

Eragon had to muster up the strength; he didn't know what would happen. He finally got the strength, "Brom?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Why did you leave after the battle? I'm just curious."

"I figured you were going to ask this. I left because I was sent news of a person very close to me having a fatal illness."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Who was it?"

"Let's just say it was a distant relative,"

"Is this person ok?"

"No, Eragon, she is……dead."

Eragon stopped talking and Saphira only comforted Brom with one phrase, "She's in a much better place now, Brom" and left it at that.

The rest of the way there was absolutely no sound made but the wind passing by. Occasionally Brom would tell Saphira a different direction but besides that no other communication was made.

The silence made a long trip surprisingly seem shorter as they arrived to the forgotten village.

Now this chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but the next ones will be better I promise or my name isn't Kay, (which it isn't but that is what people call me)


	2. Chapter 2: Draco's Hill

Chapter 2: Draco's Hill

Disclaimer: I do not own any character you recognize from the book of Eragon or the movie. The characters you do not notice are my own.

"Brom, should I land outside of the village?" Saphira asked.

"No, land in the village square."

"WHAT? She'll be seen!"

"And……"

"And…what? Saphira does not need to be seen at this time! You of all…"

"Eragon, most of these people either are or once were dragon riders! She's fine to be seen by them and actually they'd love to see her in the flesh!"

"Oh, really! Are there that many dragon riders?"

"Saphira, go ahead and land! Oh, yes, the whole village is based on dragons; that's why it's called Draco's Hill. Draco means dragon in a forgotten human language." (Latin to be exact.)

Saphira landed in the middle of the village square and every person around stopped, stared, then laughed, clapped, and cheered.

"Now, you two stay here and I'll go and find Marisana."

Brom started to walk away, "Who's Marisana, Brom?", but he kept walking.

Eragon and Saphira stayed in the village square like they were told. Many of the villagers came up to them and greeted them nicely with open arms. Then the last person to come up to them was the founder of Draco's Hill, Draco.

"Hello, Eragon, I've been expecting you!"

"You have? Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Draco. I am the founder and chief of Draco's Hill."

"So, you named the village after yourself?"

"No, the villagers did. Now, did Brom already go to find Marisana?"

"Yes, but who is Marisana?"

"Marisana is my daughter and former student."

"Why does Brom want me to meet her?"

"Because she is the most skilled, strongest, and most powerful dragon rider ever born, besides you!"

"I can't be one of the most powerful dragon riders!"

"Well, you are and so is she! Now, I must go and tend to some other situations, Brom will be back shortly," Draco said as he walked away.

"I don't get it!" said Eragon to Saphira by thought.

"Get what?"

"If I'm the most powerful dragon rider, besides Marisana, then why am I so blind?"

"You haven't discovered your full power yet, that's all."

Saphira wrapped her tail around him and laid down. Eragon sat up against her enormous, warm side and started to fall asleep when Brom yelled, "Eragon, it's not time for a nap."

Eragon stood up expecting two people standing in front of him but it was just Brom.

"Where's Marisana?"

Brom just pointed to where Saphira had laid her head. Eragon looked and was shocked to see a medium height, long, curly, brown haired girl in a bright blue, velvet, full length dress with long sleeves and a dragon belt hugging Saphira.

"Saphira, are you all right?"

"Yes, this is Marisana and she's trustworthy! Come here, I think you'll like her."

Eragon walked over to Saphira and Marisana.

"Hello, Eragon," said Marisana not looking up until she said his name.

"How do you…"

"Saphira told me."

"Ah…yes. Well, Saphira I'm glad you got to know her before you told her our names," said Eragon.

"Eragon! Don't be like that!" said Saphira.

"Did Brom tell you what was going on?"

"Regrettably, yes, so tell me…how do you know Brom?"

"He's my uncle. Why?"

"I was just wondering. So…does that mean that your dad and your uncle are both dragon riders?"

Eragon asked this question already knowing the answer. He just asked for reassurance. _Eragon don't do this! The last time you got caught up with a girl you almost lost the livelihood of everyone in your kingdom!_

Eragon felt a stronger feeling for Marisana than he did even for Arya.

"Of course! Would you like to meet someone?"

"Sure, who?"

"Just follow me," Marisana said as she walked towards Brom, "I'm taking him to see Cian (KEE in)!"

Marisana walked to a house and went inside, when she came out she had a sword with a white jewel inlaid in the handle.

"Let's go!" she said as she walked towards the edge of the village. She told Saphira to come to.

Eragon soon forgot every worry in his mind in that he focused on…….Marisana.


	3. Chapter 3: The Last White Dragon

Chapter 3: The Last White Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize from the book or movie Eragon.

Marisana, Eragon, and Saphira walked through part of the Spine and came to a large cave.

"Marisana, why are there so many dragon riders in one place? Wouldn't that make it easier for a take over?" asked Eragon.

"We are here to escape from those who wish to use us for evil. No one knows of Draco's Hill because its location is only told to dragon riders that have shown themselves to be trustworthy," Marisana answered him.

'Cian, I've brought another dragon and dragon rider to see you!'

'I'm not ready to see another dragon!'

'Cian you can't keep beating yourself up because of that accident. Saphira, the dragon that came here to see you, is your favorite color!'

'Dark blue?'

'Yep.'

"Just a minute. Cian has trouble coping with other dragons after an incident."

'Cian is a dragon?'

'Yes, Saphira. It's all right but you may be surprised by his color.'

'What's his color?'

Cian walked out of the cave and the light from the sun only hit his face showing his gorgeous black eyes.

"He's white!" exclaimed Eragon.

"He is the last of the white dragons," Marisana said walking over to Cian.

Saphira:'I didn't know there were any white dragons!'

Marisana:'Only a few over existed and now only one.'

"Cian…this is Saphira. Saphira…this is Cian," Marisana introduced them as she started to climb onto Cian's leg to get to his back and between his wings.

Saphira:'Hello, Cian. It's nice to meet you.'

Cian:'Same here Saphira. Get ready to fly; whenever Marisana climbs up like that it means she wants to fly!'

Saphira:'Ok.'

"Come on, Eragon! Let's fly!" Marisana said as Cian jumped up.

By time Eragon even started to get on Saphira Marisana and Cian were already in the air.

Eragon:'There isn't a saddle on Cian…so…how is she riding him?'

Saphira:'I'll ask.'

Saphira:'Cian, why is there no saddle on you?'

Cian:'Because right now we're just playing; which means she's standing. Hold on she's getting ready to jump.'

Saphira:'She's what?'

Cian didn't answer.

Cian:'Don't worry, we always do this. She jumps and I let her fall a little ways then I catch her.'

Saphira:'That's dangerous!'

Cian:'We both know that but she doesn't care. Now, you better hurry and get up here or she's going to jump again.'

Saphira:'Ok.'

Saphira:'Eragon, they are playing…'

Saphira told Eragon the game that they play and Eragon was so shocked that Marisana would put herself in that kind of danger that he scolded her when they were flying side by side.

"You wouldn't say that if you tried it!" said Marisana defensively, "Besides, I trust Cian enough to know he'd never let me hit the ground."

"I trust Saphira! I just…I'm just…fine I'll try it!'

Saphira:'Eragon!'

Eragon:'I trust you, Saphira. And besides, you've had to catch me before!'

"On the count of three and we'll jump together. One……Two……Three…GO!" Marisana said.

Marisana and Eragon jumped. Marisana went down head first to feel the wind and the freedom of the sky then turned on her stomach to make it easier for Cian to catch her. Eragon went feet first and when he didn't turn on his stomach Marisana said through thought, 'If you don't want to turn into scrambled eggs turn on your stomach so Saphira can catch you!'

He turned over and by now they were almost at the top of the canopy of the forest. All of a sudden both dragons latched onto their rider.

"I'm never doing that again!" said Eragon.

"That's the only way I can fly on my own! But flying still isn't the same without Cian," Marisana said as she hugged her white dragon.

"Let's go back to the village. It'll be getting dark soon and we need to talk with Brom and my father."

Marisana said good night to Cian and told Saphira she could stay with Cian or go back to the village with her and Eragon.

Saphira:'Cian, do you mind if I stay here with you?'

Cian:'It's up to you! The cave is big enough, though, I warn you Talon may be grumpy with a new dragon staying in the cave.'

Saphira:'There's another dragon?'

Cian:'Yes, he's the most common color, black. It suits his mood too.'

Saphira:'Ok.'

Eragon:'Saphira, are you staying or going?'

Saphira:'I'm staying. Good night, Eragon!'

Eragon hugged Saphira then he and Marisana started to walk back towards the village, but before Eragon was out of site Saphira said, 'Oh, and Eragon?'

Eragon:'Yes?'

Saphira:'Be good!'

Eragon:'What's that supposed to mean?'

Saphira:'You know what it means! Good night!'

Eragon:'Good night and you be good to, Saphira!'

Saphira didn't answer back she was already asleep. She didn't meet Talon yet because he was already asleep at the back of the cave and she stayed towards the front. Cian went a little further back but still stayed close to Saphira.

Eragon and Marisana walked back towards the village but at a slow pace. The moon was high in the sky by now, surrounded by stars, it seemed to smile at them.

"Eragon, come this way. I want to show you something," said Marisana walking towards the edge of the forest.

Eragon followed without argument. He really didn't care if they went back to the village or if they stayed in the forest all night as long as they were together. He noticed how the moonlight hit her hair and her face then the words of Saphira rang in his head, "Be good!"

_I'm sorry, Saphira. I have to try! _Eragon thought to himself.

What he didn't realize was that he didn't black that thought off from Marisana.

"Have to try what?" she asked smiling.

"Um…um…nothing," he said looking at the ground.

"Doesn't sound like nothing! What's wrong? You look disappointed or confused."

"Well, it's a little bit of both. I don't know how to explain it…"

"Please…try. I don't like to see people in distress."

"Can we keep walking like we were? You in front of me."

"I guess we could but we're already at our destination."


	4. Chapter 4: The Tree of the Heavens

Chapter 4: The Tree of the Heavens

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Marisana looked up at a huge tree that had hidden stairs that spiraled up it. Then she looked back at Eragon, he was looking at he ground again.

"Eragon, tell me what's wrong!" Marisana said walking up to him and holding his hands in hers.

"I'll just come right out and say it! Marisana, I think I love you! No…let me rephrase that. I love you, Marisana," Eragon said boldly.

Marisana just looked at him and smiled.

"Please say something!"

Marisana didn't say anything instead she put her hands behind his head and touched her forehead to his and then said, "I'm glad you feel that way!" in a whispered voice.

Eragon smiled with the relief that his new love loved him back and their lips touched ever so slightly. Marisana came back a little, smiled then went forward again and this time they stayed locked in a kiss in a beam of moonlight. A kiss that would seal the destiny of dragon riders and the fate of the empire.

Soon the moon moved over the tree that they were standing by. Eragon and Marisana stopped their embrace when they heard the howl of a wolf. Marisana knew this to be the time that the Tree of the Heavens would be the most magical.

"Eragon, follow me," she said as she grabbed his hand and walked towards the huge tree.

"What is this tree? It's so beautiful!" Eragon said.

"It's called The Tree of the Heavens because if you go up the stairs or ask it to pick you up it will let you see the Heavens. Also, if you say the right words it will show you your future!"

Marisana walked up to the tree and placed her hand on a 5-point star that was at eye level on the white tree. Once her hand touched the star a dragon appeared with the star now as the eye.

"Permit the Heavens to be seen!" Marisana said as she backed away.

The stairs turned back into the tree and a branch came down with a flat surface. Marisana grabbed Eragon's hand and walked to the branch and stepped onto the flat surface.

"Hold on," said Marisana smiling.

Eragon grabbed her waist so that she would face him and he kissed her. After he let her go she said, "I didn't mean me…but that'll do," as she laid her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist.

Finally, the branch was back in its normal place and the limbs and branches above it parted so that they could see the stars and the moon.

"Now, would you like to see our future or look at the stars for a while?" Marisana asked hoping he would choose their future.

"I think … we should see what the future holds," Eragon said smiling.

"Let the present see the future!" Marisana said as she clapped her hands and held one hand, palm facing the sky, and holding it there until the faces of their dragons shown in the sky. She brought her hand down and held onto Eragon's hand.

The next image to show was that of both their dragons and a white and blue baby dragon standing in between them.

"Our dragons are going to have a baby!" Eragon said.

The image faded to show two young children running to their mom and dad. When they got close enough, Eragon and Marisana realized it was them that were the parents. They smiled at each other and the image faded. They thought the Heavens had shown all that they were going to until the sky turned red and a village being burned to the ground was almost non-existent. An image of all the dragon riders in the village fighting off an army appeared and disappeared but not without showing the death of one them.

"FATHER!" yelled Marisana.

The image faded and the sky was black again. Marisana fell to land on the branch that had carried them up and Eragon sat beside her and held her in his arms until she stopped crying.


	5. Chapter 5: Rage and Conversation

Chapter 5: Rage and Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

After Marisana stopped crying she stood up, looked at Eragon and said, "We need our dragons!" and helped him up. She started to climb down the tree and the branches that had parted moved back into place as the moon moved further away gliding across the night sky. When Marisana go to the ground she took her sword out of its sheath and said, "Send me that Last White Dragon and his new friend!" in the ancient language.

The sword turned white then blue and went dark.

Cian awake from his dreamy slumber and woke Saphira up after he checked on Talon who was fast asleep. He checked on Talon every day because he was dying. Talon had lost his rider in a fight against the Forsworn and their dragons.

Saphira awoke with a start.

"Shhh…we have to go!" said Cian walking out of the cave.

"Go? But it's still dark!" Saphira replied.

"Marisana is calling and she's in distress. Eragon may to, seen as she called for you also."

"Let's go!"

Saphira and Cian flew to where Marisana and Eragon were standing. Marisana's head was on Eragon's shoulder and she had a single tear falling from her eye.

Once Cian and Saphira landed, Cian brought his head to eye level with Marisana she hugged him.

Cian:'What's wrong, Marisana?'

Marisana told Cian all that the Heavens had shown them except for the part of Cian being a father.

Cian would have smiled at the sound of a next generation of dragon riders but he was more worried about Draco. Draco lost his dragon in the same fight that Talon lost his rider.

Marisana:'Cian we need to get back to the village. Tomorrow morning, when its daylight I want you to get Talon out of that cave! After this, I don't want to take any chance, of his, Saphira's, or your safety.'

Marisana got on Cian and Eragon got on Saphira and they flew through the night sky to get to the village. Many of the villagers were fast asleep but Marisana knew that her father had a meeting and wouldn't be able to sleep until morning. Cian and Marisana flew in front of Eragon and Saphira. They soon landed in the village square.

"Cian…Saphira…follow Eragon and I to the Meeting Hall and guard the doors," Marisana told the dragons.

Saphira and Cian nodded and Marisana walked briskly to get to the Meeting Hall to talk to her father and uncle, Eragon followed close behind. He soon realized that Marisana was going to put too much on herself if he didn't do something. So…he sprinted until he caught up with her and grabbed her arm so that she would turn around to look at him.

"Marisana, you've got to calm down and save your energy for the next battle!" Eragon commented looking his love in the eyes and seeing her pain.

"I am a dragon rider and one of the strongest, I am not going to weaken myself by walking at a fast pace, Eragon," she replied.

"It's not your pace but your pain that worries me!"

"I'm fine, the Heavens only show what will happen in the future and all I need to know is that I can change it!"

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Let me help you!"

"Eragon, you did that when you were born! Son…my promise has already been kept but if you want to help me now then you can."

"Trust me, I will!" Eragon finished his statement with a kiss not noticing that Brom and Draco were watching.

"Good! The prophecy is being fulfilled," said Draco.

Eragon and Marisana looked in their direction and started blushing. Marisana soon remembered what she had learned and ran to her father.

"What's that for?" Draco asked his daughter.

"Because of what the Heavens showed us!" Marisana answered.

"Ah, so they finally decided to show you my fate?"

"What? You already knew about this?" Eragon asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marisana asked.

"I didn't want to worry you and I accepted it right after I saw it. It's fine with me; I always wanted to die in battle anyway."

"Marisana, we need not worry about your father! We have to worry about this upcoming battle with Zalron. The battle is during this upcoming full moon!" exclaimed Brom.

It hurt Brom to say that about his brother but he had seen it with him. Eragon came up behind Marisana and put his hand around her waist.

Saphira:'Oh! Eragon!'

Cian:'What's wrong?'

Saphira:'He didn't behave himself! Look where his hand is!'

Cian:'No one does around Marisana! Do you?'

Saphira:'I have in the context that I'm speaking of! Why?'

Cian:'Because around you I'm getting to where I don't want to behave!'

Saphira:'What are you saying?'

Cian:'I like you, Saphira.'

Saphira:'We can't do this right now, Cian!'

Cian:'So…does that mean it will happen?'

Saphira:'Maybe……maybe not!'

Saphira chuckled and Cian sighed then chuckled.

Eragon:'What's up with you?'

Saphira:'I'm being like you! Not behaving!'

Eragon smiled for he knew what that meant. Draco and Brom went back inside the Meeting Hall to finish the meeting. Marisana instructed Cian to take Saphira to the old dragon keep next to where she lives and he obeyed.

"You think we should tell them about their baby?" Marisana asked Eragon.

"I think it would be a nice surprise to find out on their own!" he answered.

"I do too; you know we need to start thinking of names," Marisana inclined.

"How about Draco, after your father, for the boy and Selena, after my mother, for the girl?"

"I love them! I think that is a most wonderful idea. We better get some sleep; the full moon is in two days and we need to get the villagers ready," she suggested.

"Where do I sleep?" Eragon asked.

"We have an extra bedroom, follow me."

Marisana and Eragon walked hand in hand to her house and before they went inside they checked on Saphira and Cian. The dragons were sleeping next to each other and their tails were wrapped around one another. Eragon and Marisana smiled at each other and walked inside.

Marisana showed Eragon his room and started to walk out when Eragon said, "Aren't you going to stay in here with me?"

"Not on a first date," she replied smiling, "plus my father isn't going to be at that meeting all night! He usually checks on me before he goes to sleep."

"Well, do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Eragon asked holding Marisana by the waist.

"Only if you go to sleep afterward," she said.

Eragon leaned in and Marisana did to and soon enough their lips touched again with the familiarity of the touch of the other's lips.


End file.
